


Hey Brother

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Dead Sans, Frisk and Papyrus swap, Gen, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Roleswap, Sans and Chara swap, Skeleton Chara, Skeleton Frisk, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey brother,<br/>Do you still believe in one another?<br/>Hey sister,<br/>Yeah, the water's good, but blood is thicker.<br/>Oh,<br/>If the sky came falling down,<br/>For you,<br/>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.</p><p>-</p><p>After hearing tales of his brother's death at the hands of monsterkind, Papyrus climbs Mt Ebott in search of closure... though maybe Sans isn't as dead as he looks.</p><p>(AKA: an AU version of Undertale, in which Papyrus replaces Frisk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I had.
> 
> Designs for major characters will be posted on my tumblr - lionistrash.tumblr.com! All ideas welcome!

They say those who climb Mt Ebott never return.

No matter how long you wait, or how many times you call their name, they never come back.

And those who manage to return are never alive. Legend was passed around the nearby town that years ago, when he was only a baby, a monster taller than skyscrapers and crueller than the devil itself rose from the mountain, the broken body of a child in it’s arms.

They say that staring down into the abyss of a hole is like staring into hell itself. They say that if you wait long enough, the beast's clawed hands will shove you in. They say his voice will sing you to sleep before he eats you alive.

Papyrus knows better.

What pulled him down was not a beast, but curiosity and courage. He was sick of being labelled as a coward.

With nothing but a quiet glance, he jumped, and prayed to return.

They say the first to fall was his brother. That he had cried and grabbed at the beast's arms. That a warrior’s sword had slashed him in the struggle.

When he awoke, the scar the blade left was burning like acid. A hammock of flowers had broken his fall.

“kid,” a voice softly sang, “what're you playing at, alice in wonderland?”

And there stood his brother, barely even present, grin wide and white, clothes stained with blood.

Papyrus screamed.


End file.
